The present disclosure relates to a transmission belt.
Typically in transmission belts such as V-belts and V-ribbed belts, belt bodies are made of a rubber composition, and cords made of a fibrous material are embedded in the belt bodies. If such a transmission belt is wrapped around pulleys with high tension or is wrapped around small-diameter pulleys, interfacial detachment occurs due to stress concentration at an interface between the rubber composition forming the belt body and the cord. In some cases, there is a possibility that the cord protrudes from the belt body.
Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2004-507679 discloses, as the solution to the foregoing problem, a transmission belt in which an adhesive rubber layer of a belt body in which a cord is embedded is made of a rubber composition having a complex modulus of equal to or greater than 15000 kPa. Moreover, International Publication No. WO 2007/110974 discloses a transmission belt in which an adhesive rubber layer of a belt body in which a cord is embedded is made of a rubber composition whose tensile stress at 10% elongation in a belt length direction at 125° C. is 1.1 to 1.7 MPa.